cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion is a fighting video game developed by WB Games and Papaya Studio and published by Cartoon Network Interactive and Ubisoft Entertainment in North America and Deep Silver in the United Kingdom, The game was released on June 2, 2011, on the Nintendo 3DS. An extended edition, Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL came out on November 15, 2011 for all major video game consoles and sold thousands of copies upon release. Gameplay This game is a crossover fighting game with 18 playable characters from 20 different Cartoon Network shows. Players can fight in 21 different arenas, as well as fight through an original story-driven adventure. The game will feature 3D visuals and multiplayer competition via local and WiFi. The game will feature a single-player campaign (With up to 4 player co-op in the Console Version) as well as multi-player battles. Playable Characters 01. Ben Tennyson (Teenager) (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 02. Chowder and Kimchi (Chowder) 03. Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) 04. Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) 05. Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) 06. Numbuh One (Codename: Kids Next Door) 07. Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) 08. Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) 09. Mac and Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) 10. Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) 11. Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) 12. Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) 13. Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) 14. Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) 15. Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) 16. Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) 17. Vilgax (Ben 10: Alien Force) 18. Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) Console Version Only 19. Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) 20. Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) 21. Him (The Powerpuff Girls) 22. Ben Tennyson (Young) (Ben 10) 23. Scotsman (Samurai Jack) 24. Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) 25. Toilenator (Codename: Kids Next Door) 26. Aku (Samurai Jack) Costumes (Console Only) In Punch Time Explosion XL you can buy costumes for all 26 cartoon characters. This is only for the console version. All the costumes are either clothing that the characters wore, a different character that shows very much resemblance to that cartoon character or who they wished or dreamed they could be (Young Ben only). Ben and Young Ben are the only characters that can have colour swap of another character that isn't dark. 1. Ben Tennyson (Teenage) - Spacesuit Ben 10 2. Chowder and Kimchi - Shirtless Chowder 8. Buttercup - Butch (Rowdyruff Boy) 3. Flapjack - Sardine Flapjack 4. Captain K'nuckles - Captain K'neecaps 5. Numbuh One - Secret Agent Numbuh 1 7. Bubbles - Boomer (Rowdyruff Boy) 6. Blossom - Brick (Rowdyruff Boy) 9. Mac and Bloo - Rambo Mac & Adger Avenger Bloo 10. Dexter - Robot Pilot Dexter 11. Monkey - Regular Monkey 12. Grim - Clown Grim 13. Billy and Mandy - Billybot & Mandroid 14. Samurai Jack - Ninja Jack 15. Captain Planet - Captain Pollution 16. Father - Benedict Uno 17. Vilgax - Classic Vilgax (Ben 10 appearance) 18. Mojo Jojo - Helmetless Mojo 19. Kevin - Slimy Kevin Levin (Ben 10 Alien Force season 3 mutation) 20. Johnny Bravo - Jungle Johnny 21. Him - Workout Him 22. Ben Tennyson (Young) - Galactic Enforcer Ben 10 23. Scotsman - Highlander Scotsman 24. Hoss Delgado - Zombie Hoss 25. Toilenator - Detictive Toiletnator 26. Aku - Creepy Aku Assist Characters #Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) #Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) #Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) # Grandpa Max (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) #Pepperment Larry and Candy Wife (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) #Gazpacho (Chowder) #Truffles (Chowder) # Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) #Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) #Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #The Vreedle Brothers (Ben 10: Alien Force) #Schnitzel (Chowder) #Panini (Chowder) #Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) 3DS Only #Ultimate Ben (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) #Johnny Bravo mom (Johnny Bravo) #Him (The Powerpuff Girls) #Aku (Samurai Jack) Console Version Only #Madame Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) #Major Glory (Dexter's Labratory) #Valhallen (Dexter's Labratory) #Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) #General Skarr (Evil Con Carne) Synergy Attacks (Console Only) Synergy attacks are a combo of powers between a fighter and an assistant. Since there are less assist characters then fighters some fighters may have the same assists as their synergy attack Stages These stages are battle stages for battle mode and related modes. Some stages are unlockable by playing story mode. Consle only stages can be bought in the unlock shop. Chowder Marzipan Streets Mung's Kitchen/Roof (Fight Chowder) Mt. Fundoom (Consule Only) (Unlockable) Ben 10 ***Ben 10: Ultimate Alien ***#Bellwood Roofs/Null Void (Multiplayer) ***#Null Void ***#Primus (Multiplayer) Flapjack ***#Stormalong Harbor\Boats ***2. Bubbie's Mouth (Multiplayer) ***3. Candied Island (Console Only) (Unlockable) Kids Next Door KND Sector V Treehouse KND C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Rooftop (Multiplayer) KND Moon Base (Console only) (Unlockable) Powerpuff Girls Townsville Rooftops Building (Fight) (Multiplayer) Mojo Jojo's Robot (Multiplayer) Foster's Home Foster's Entrance (Multiplayer) Foster's Home Foster's Home Rooms (Multiplayer) (Protect Cheese) Best Friend Room (Bloo,Eduardo,Coco and Wilt's Room) (Consle only) (Unlockable) Dexter's Lab Capsule Hangar Dexter's Laboratory Core (Multiplayer) Dexter's Laboratory (Aku) (Multiplayer) Mandark's Laboratory (Consle only) (Unlockable) The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Endsville Toadblatt's School of Sorcery (Fight Billy and Mandy) (Multiplayer) Graveyard (Multiplayer) Underworld Underworld 2 (Fight Mojo and Father) (Multiplayer) Samurai Jack Samurai Dojo (Fight Jack) (Multiplayer) Burning Village (Fight Vilgax) (Multiplayer) Desert Futuristic Highway (Multiplayer) Final Boss The TV Remote's Lair (Multiplayer) (Final Boss) Training CN Tranining Room (Battle Mode Only) Plot On his day off, an announcer decides to watch Cartoon Network. To his surprise, all the shows are under attack by Cartoon Network villains and his TV keeps flipping from show to show. He notices Vilgax in Chowder's world. Ben Tennyson has also ended up there and goes to stop Vilgax. On his way to stop Vilgax, he encounters Chowder and Kimchi who have turned evil. After Ben defeats both of them, they turn back to normal. Chowder says he has no idea why he tried to attack Ben, and the last thing he remembered was Vilgax kidnapping his cooking master, Mung Daal. Chowder and Ben team up and travel across town. They soon find Vilgax and Mung. Vilgax tells Ben they're in another dimension and not a planet. Vilgax escapes, but leaves his minions to attack Mung. Ben and Chowder must defend Mung Daal. After doing so, Ben's Ultrimatrix detects a dimensional failure. This is proven when Chowder's dimension begins to disappear along with it's inhabitants. After Chowder and Ben disappear, they find themselves in Ben's dimension with Buttercup who has also turned evil. Chowder and Ben battle Buttercup who then turns back to normal. During the battle, the trio is teleported into the Null Void. They make their way through the Null Void and find Vilgax again who teleports all of them to Primas with the Ultimate Kevin. Kevin turns back to normal after an intense battle. Ben's dimension, like Chowder's, then begins to disappear. Dexter then arrives in some sort of capsule and manages to save Chowder, Ben, and Buttercup. Dexter then uses his capsule to travel to Flapjack's dimension which is under attack by Stickybeard. Dexter explains to everyone that their dimensions are falling apart and tells Flapjack he must defeat Stickybeard to restore order to his dimension. Flapjack travels across Stormalong Harbor and meets up with Captain K'nuckles who wants to eat Stickybeard's candy leg and hook. So he decides to come along with Flapjack. They both encounter Vilgax and an evil Numbuh One. Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles battle both of them. Vilgax escapes while Numbuh One turns back to normal. Numbah One then agrees to help them defeat Stickybeard. They destroy Stickybeard's ship and all of them, including Stickybeard, is puropssly eaten by Bubbie( because Stickybeard hears Flapjack's talk about Candied island and decides to go look for it).. They battle Stickybeard inside Bubbie. After defeating him, Flapjack's dimension falls apart. Everyone finds themselves in the Kids Next Door's dimension with the treehouse under attack by Stickybeard's pirates. After defeating Stickybeard again, Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles want to go home but no one knows how to send them back. Meanwhile in Dexter's lab in his dimension, Father has managed to sneak into Dexter's lab and sabotage the capsule. The capsule disappears along with Chowder, Ben, and Buttercup. They end up in the Powerpuff Girl's dimension which is under attack by Mojo Jojo and his giant robot. The heroes encounter Blossom and Bubbles who have both turned evil but they crash into the capsule instantly turning them back to normal without a fight. After traveling across town, they have a fight to see who should stop Mojo's robot. The winner then battles Mojo Jojo and the the robot's core while inside the robot. Then the Powerpuff Girl's dimension falls apart but everyone escapes with the capsule. They end up at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends which is under attack by a series of bad guys. They defeat an evil Mac and Bloo who then explain that their friend, Cheese, is being held captive at the top of the house by the bad guys attacking the house. After traveling to the top of the house and defending Cheese from the bad guys, Foster's dimension falls apart. Everyone gets in the capsule and, after going to the KND dimension to pick-up Flapjack, Captain K'nuckles, and Numbuh One as the dimension falls apart, they head to Dexter's dimension in his lab. Dexter says many bad guys are destroying his lab. If they succeed, the chance to repair their dimensions will be lost. They rescue Monkey, battle Father, and defeat Aku( the cause of the fire).. Dexter's dimension falls apart however, and they all must flee to the capsule. They travel to Billy and Mandy's dimension and find Grim who says that bad guys kidnapped his masters, Billy and Mandy. After traveling across town, getting chased by a twister, and defeating General Skarr, they must fight an evil Billy and Mandy. They turn back to normal and Mandy says that the dead have been rising. Everyone heads to the underworld to see why. They find Mojo Jojo and Father and they fight them again. After defeating them, Billy and Mandy's dimension falls apart. In the the capsule, there is only one dimension left which turns out to Samurai Jack's dimension. After defeating an evil Samurai Jack, they explain to him everything that has happened so far. Jack says an army of evil is gathering at the village so they head out there but must first battle Vilgax for the last time. At the village, they defeat the army and Jack's dimension falls apart. With all the dimensions destroyed, they take the capsule to find who is responsible for dimensions falling apart. They find themselves in an unknown dimension and discover the villain responsible for this is... the Announcer's TV Remote! With the heroes powers combined they summon... Captain Planet, who joins them to help defeat the TV remote. After destroying the remote, Dexter uses parts from it to repair their dimensions. Everyone returns to their now fixed dimensions and the game ends with the announcer complaining he no longer has a TV remote and he must get up to change the channel. Options Main Options Story Mode (consle only-difficalty ajusting option) Battle Mode Vault Options Consle Only Options Store Battle Mode Options Standard Mode Custom Game Arcade Mode Training Mode PTE Mode Drones Mode Difficatly agusting option See Also *** Cartoon Network: Punch Time! *** Cartoon Network: Punch Time (series) *** http://punchtimeexplosion.wikia.com/wiki/Punch_Time_Explosion_Wiki (not on this wiki) External Links ***Official Website ***Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion at IGN Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Games Category:2011 games Category:3D games Category:Cartoon Network: Punch Time games